Memories
Memories (zs_memories) is the second chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 5 in Counter-Strike Online. Goal Jennifer's forgotten memories... One man in burning desire for revenge... Protect Jennifer at all costs! Tips *Trace the mission area by following the clues hinted. There are several hindrances found throughout the routes which require to be destroyed or moved. *Some devices requires the player to be activated. Press/hold to activate. Background Jennifer was shocked with the incident of Laser Wing. In addition, she learned that there are other forces keep continuing the Super Soldier Project without understanding the risk. Jennifer headed to the lab facilities to find the Laser Wing killer and met a huge zombie which looked somehow very familiar. He is the one whom has been forgotten by her in the Rex accident. Release date This chapter was released alongside THANATOS-11 on: *South Korea: 10 February 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 12 February 2015. *China: 12 February 2015. Map flow There are three parts for this chapter. Part 1= The first chapter depicts the aftermatch with Laser Wing. The player can see a tall building covered with tress like in the Omen chapter. Jennifer and the team proceeded to pursue the Laser Wing killer. From the spawn zone, the players must destroy two obstacles and pick up two items and then blow up a wall with a C4. After entering a compound, a cutscene can be seen about an oil truck crushed into an accident. The players must find a firefighter truck to stop the fire in order to proceed. The players then advance into a highway tunnel where there are many broken vehicles. There are two tanks blocking the way, so destroy them with firepower to proceed. At the end of the tunnel is connected with a highway near a hill. The player is on foot there until an abandoned laboratory is found. After regrouping in there, a huge explosion occurred and everybody pass out. |-| Part 2= This part is all about a flashback between Jennifer and Jack back in Rex Laboratory. It is introduced with a conversation between Soy and Dr. Rex about the Super Soldier Program. Learning from being a test subject, Jennifer and Jack do all what they can to escape for the place. There are several simple puzzles the player must solve when they reach in the laboratory core chamber. |-| Part 3= In Part 3, there is also a situation where the players must defend a nuclear core from zombie attacks in 3 minutes before proceeding to the next area. There are several Browning M2HB heavy machine guns can be used as a supportive weapon. After the players are away from the core, there's a cutscene showing Yuri plants a C4 near the core to destroy it. As the core destroyed, the player must find alternate way to exit. In the end, the players are able to find the exit but there's a cutscene shown that Jack does not make it in time to escape. The screen flashes white and round is cleared. In Round 2, the player faces Jack as the boss and must defeat him to win this chapter. Family achievement Rare drop ; Jack's Mask Costume A costume that can be worn on the face, around mouth area. Damage done by shots will reduce by 20% if equipped it in Zombie Scenario. Transcripts Map 1= ; Locating radio transmission #''Jennifer: I have been shot too but I need to do an investigation about this.'' #''Jennifer: I have a request for information in your area.'' #''Guard Captain: Far away, there should be a radar transmitter.'' #''Guard Captain: Install it on the high ground to give information to send the exact coordinates.'' #''Guard Captain: It will be bad if it's too far!'' #''Jennifer: I found the radar transmitter. Now I need to install it on a high place.'' #''Jennifer: I have finished installing the radar transmitter.'' #''Guard Captain: Yes, I would like to receive information coming from the headquarters but the signal is bad.'' #''Jennifer: I have to bypass the clogged path. I need to move forward by breaking the wall with a C4.'' ; First encounter with Jack #''Jack: What's up, Jennifer? Remember me?'' #''Jennifer: Who are you? How do you know my name?'' #''Jack: My, my, Jennifer. I'm really disappointed. I was just like you all the time. I've never forgotten that day.'' #''Jennifer: What...?'' #''Jack: Jennifer, I'll help you remember then...'' #''Jennifer: How did you know me... Who are you?'' ; Overturned truck event #''Jennifer: Look out!'' #''Jennifer: I have to wait until the fire is put out.'' #''Jennifer: The fire has been put out. Let's go!'' ; Highway tunnel #''Radio Guard Captain: Jennifer, the information decipher just ended. Confirmed the information about the surrounding area.'' #''Radio Guard Captain: Well, it's not there? Strange...'' #''Jennifer: What's that for?'' #''Radio Guard Captain: As in the satellite image I sent, it's inside the same building. Only the entrance is different.'' #''Radio Guard Captain: It seems like holding an unfamiliar story in that area.'' #''Jennifer: Please investigate carefully, the earlier monster might show up once again.'' #''Radio Guard Captain: I'll be very careful. I'll give you the new information once I get it through.'' ; Inside the building #''Jennifer: OSCAR. Isn't this my ID? Why there's something like this here? In addition, it looks very old.'' #''Jennifer: There's no underground facilities. It must be something deep.'' ; Sudden explosion #''Jennifer: Kkyaah~!'' #''Jennifer passed out due to the explosion.'' |-| Map 2= ; Start #''Past: Jennifer's Lost Memory''. #''Jack: Jennifer! Stay with me!'' #''Jennifer: Uh... What happened, Jack?'' #''Jack: Oh, no. I think we are caught in the experiment at that time.'' #''Jennifer: Is that the experiment?'' #''Jack: I saw him inject something to your mind when I noticed, I lost my conscious.'' #''Jennifer: They can change something in our body?'' #''Jack: I guess I cannot be sure yet. We need to escape from here first.'' #''Jack: Shh! Well, there they are. We've got to go through carefully.'' #''Soy: Doctor, I have to stop the study. It's not the way we intended.'' #''Dr. Rex: My research is not wrong. It's obvious that humans can be strengthened.'' #''Soy: This does not enhanced them. They move instinctively. It's dangerous.'' #''Dr. Rex: I can do with or without consciousness. My intention is to make them stronger.'' #''Soy: Doctor, please stop. This study is going to make us destroyed.'' #''Dr. Rex: If you cannot accept my will, then get out of here.'' #''Soy: Oh, Doctor.'' #''Jennifer: Looks like there is a conflict in their interior.'' #''Jack: We had nothing to do with. Come on, get out!'' ; Laser #''Jack: We will pass through the laser beam.'' #''Jack: Find and destroy the power source to disable the beam.'' ; Zombie appeared #''Jennifer: What are these subjects? Why would he do these to everybody?'' #''Jack: They are not humans anymore. Don't get them come near you!'' ; Puzzle 1 #''Jennifer: A dangerous tank is in our way.'' #''Jack: Yeah. I think we need to move the track in order to move the tank.'' #''Jack: Try not to go into the water. It's seriously polluted.'' ; Puzzle 3 #''Jennifer: I cannot go across the bridge. It collapsed.'' #''Jack: Let's find a way to get across by flooding it.'' ; Trigger 10 #''Jack: That monster will come flocking infinitely group.'' ; Entering the room #''Jennifer: Where is the lab?'' #''Jack: Find and destroy all the experimental data! We cannot leave them just like that.'' #''Jennifer: Yeah, perhaps.'' ; Reach destination #''Jennifer: This elevator is the dead end... I cannot do anything else.'' #''Jack: I think the other cannot!'' #''Jennifer: Elevator gotta stop until they come!'' ; Last Safe Zone #''Jack: Hang on while the door is opened!'' #''Jennifer: Relieved I almost got me in trouble.'' #''Jennifer: I think that this place appears to be beyond the laboratory.'' #''Jack: Let's find a device that can open the door.'' ; Elevator arrived #''Jack: It had arrived. Come on. Let's go!'' #''Jennifer: Hope it will be a safe place.'' #''Jack: Me too, Jennifer.'' |-| Map 3= ; Start #''Jack: Whew. That's a breathtaking. Fortunately, the elevator worked.'' #''Jack: Are you all right, Jennifer?'' #''Jennifer: Yes. Jack, are you okay??'' #''Jack: So far...'' #''Jack: Actually, a zombie scratched me back then. I kept it as a secret but I'm okay.'' #''Jennifer: After the integral would hurt the fragile thread... Come on, Jack!'' #''Jack: Yeah. Jennifer. Thanks for you're next to the big top don't see here.'' #''Jennifer: Come quickly! We gotta escape this hell together.'' #''Jack: Yeah. Come on. Let's go.'' ; First Glass Door #''Jack: Oh! What are things like gas!?'' #''Jennifer: Fortunately, the human body seems harmless.'' #''Jack: The system power is down. The lab is not operating.'' #''Jennifer: Looks like there's an emergency power unit!'' #''Jack: Yeah. I do not know whether this computer devices are useful for emergency power.'' #''Tip: Activate the computer equipment in four places to operate your emergency power system.'' ; Operation Power Unit Operation #''Jennifer: They will come flocking endless!'' #''Jack: You're having leaked the identity of gas came out here a little while ago. Anti-zombie virus?'' #''Jennifer: I think weapons on the second floor also will help!'' #''Jack: Hang on until the emergency power system is activated to as long as possible. Hang on, Jennifer!'' ; Tunnel Explosion #''Jennifer: Whew! That's a continuation of the crisis.'' #''Jack: This coverage is again'll take.'' #''Jennifer: Yes. I'm sorry, Jack. Because of the low vain.'' #''Jack: By the way, I cannot find a the way out of this place. It's like a maze.'' ; Processing Facility Starting Point #''Jennifer: I think this is like... waste disposal facility.'' #''Jack: How to go over to the other side of this place...'' #''Jennifer: I can see that machine on the other side of the water.'' #''Jack: Yeah. Maybe I do not know if this approach might increase the water level.'' ; Cooled cylinder #''Jennifer: I cannot move forward because of the cooling material.'' #''Jack: I guess the only way is to destroy these devices.'' #''Jennifer: I think there's a lot of cooling units.'' #''Jack: Maybe we can all get rid of discarding.'' ; Processing Facility Center #''Jack: Ha. A mixed mountain beyond.'' #''Jennifer: This place looks a little more complicated than before.'' #''Jack: I have a green liquid substance ever made for health is not such that sounds like.'' #''Jennifer: Yeah. Waste treatment facilities would not think that way to find the solution?'' #''Jack: Yeah. Once it is random that I wanted to see.'' #''Jennifer: I ran across the valve pipe.'' #''Tip: Open the valve of the eight places to neutralize the acidic liquid.'' ; Neutralized acid solution #''Jack: Hopefully it does get worse.'' #''Jennifer: I think I look like before you move on to the other side to raise the water level.'' #''Jack: Do I need to open the bottom of the door?'' #''Jennifer: Yes. And I do not know the volume of container that helps give the water level control.'' ; Shorted cylinder #''Jack: I cannot go because of being electrically shocked.'' #''Jennifer: I'll destroy the cylinder to the conductor role!'' #''Warning: Unauthorized intruders detected. Unauthorized intruders detected.'' #''WARNING: Turning off the emergency power system. Operating Rex defense system.'' #''Jennifer: Ah! What the hell is going on!?'' #''Jack: There's a problem with the emergency power system, I think something had happened!'' ; Processing facility ending #''Jennifer: Would not this something that the two buttons make way?'' #''Jack: Yeah. Something is gonna work?'' ; Processing facilities end bridge work #''Jennifer: I'm coming up with some kind of contact latch!'' #''Jack: Yeah! We gotta goes beyond that.'' ; Jack and the breakup #''Jennifer: Jack!'' #''Jack: Ah! The door does not open! Help, Jennifer!!'' #''Jennifer: This not gonna work...'' #''Jack: Ha. This. Is my destiny here? Don't...'' #''Jack: I'll find a way to open the door in front of you. You can count on me.'' #''Jennifer: I know! Jack! Hold on!!'' #''Jack: Damn it, what would I need to open the door.'' #''Jennifer: Jack! No!'' ; Boss Room #''Jennifer: Oh. I was unconscious. That's right. He's Jack. I'd forgotten Jack.'' #''Jack: Do you remember who I am now?'' #''Jennifer: Oh! Jack ~ !! Now I remember everything. I'm alive! Thanks to you.'' #''Jack: I'm not anymore I used to be.'' #''Jack: I become like this all because of you. We should escape from the explosion together at that time.'' #''Jennifer: Jack, I'm really sorry. The situation at that time cannot be figured.'' #''Jack: Shut up! I was able to survive all because of him.'' #''Jennifer: Him...?'' #''Jack: I owed Dr. Rex a lot from that time. Enough chit-chat, fellas. It's time for you to die.'' ; Boss 10% HP #''Jack: This is the settlement. Your fault is unbearable, I know it.'' #''Jennifer: I'm sorry, Jack. Even now I'm still with you.'' #''Jack: Anyway, we'll be different from those in the same boat. And you'll be up against smaller one that we do...'' #''Jennifer: What does that mean? Jack!!!'' #''Jack: You will see in the near future. Ah. Military life is going to end painful.'' #''Jennifer: Jack!!! Jack!!!!'' Gallery revenge poster korea.png|South Korea in-game poster File:Revenge_bg_korea.png|South Korea website background File:Revenge_poster_korea_website.png|South Korea website poster File:Memories_coverpage_korea.png|South Korea cover page File:Revenge_promo_art.png|South Korea promotion art File:Memories_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Memories_promo_art.png|China promotion art File:Revenge_promo_boss.png|Ditto, boss File:Revenge_screenshot2.png|Must find right materials before proceed File:Revenge_screenshot_boss.png|Screenshot in boss battle arena File:Revenge_screenshot3.png|Official screenshot File:Revenge_screenshot.png|Ditto File:Memories_poster_china.png|China poster File:Soy_memories.png|Soy's appearance File:Rex_memories.png|Dr. Rex's appearance File:Yuri_memories.png|Yuri's appearance Trivia *This is the second chapter in Zombie Scenario to feature multiple maps after Omen. Like Omen, it requires 3 maps to run. *This is the first chapter in Zombie Scenario that features 3 different map icons for each map, not only loading backgrounds. If a player stays at lobby, he/she will know which map the players are playing in game by checking the icons. *Some parts of this chapter resemble a part of Half-Life: Blue Shift map in Chapter 6: Power Struggle. *Some parts of this map resemble Abyss3, Envy Mask and Paranoia. *Part 2 and some of Part 3 include the flashback between Jennifer and Jack about their presence in the Rex Laboratory. A conversation between Soy and Dr. Rex can also be seen as well as the arc when Yuri is about to blow up the laboratory with a C4. *Upon reaching the boss area a cutscene is displayed featuring some hostage sounds such as: "Oh no!" and "Oh god!" speeches which can be heard from Jack alongside a girl's screaming. Also, a random model of a zombie from Zombie File mode is re-used. *The fork mechanism that requires the players to stand on before the end of the first round has been changed to a flat platform as the fork mechanism had caused the players to accidentally fall into the lava pit through the gap. *At times, Jack will not appear in the first scene of the cutscene. Also, he could sometimes kill a random player before the cutscene ends. *If any player stands on the spot where he lands, he or she will be killed instantly. *In the second and third rounds before fighting the boss, players will have their screen shaded light brown and it won't wear off. This is an effect to indicate that it is a flashback. *There is a bug in the second round, where sometimes, when Jack jumps on to the high place of the boss room, he will be stuck there (cannot jump down), which makes the players cannot give damage to him, unless using Round Retry to restart the game. *Oddly, there's no music composed for this mission. Only the regular boss round music is played. *If any player respawns when the cutscene is running, he/she can see other people freezing while he/she can move freely. *There is no swimming animation for Zombie Scenario zombies so they can be seen walking and running in the water. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps